The present invention generally relates to streamlining support dialogues and, more particularly, to streamlining support dialogues via transitive relationships between different dialogues.
A user may interact with a virtual support agent (e.g., a chat bot, automated support agent, or the like) to obtain information or assistance for a technical issue (e.g., to reset a password, make changes to a service account, etc.). A virtual support agent (referred to as an “agent”) and a user may engage in a dialogue in which the agent asks questions to determine the user's issues and provide the user with a solution. The user's intent when providing responses to an agent's questions can be determined using natural language processing based on a “first phrase” included in the user's first responses to agent questions, but may change throughout the dialogue.